Kingdom hearts Lost in the game
by Narurider
Summary: Me and my friends Rory and Isy get sucked into Kingdom Hearts and we get into trouble. T for lanugage
1. The Game

**Kingdom** **Hearts** **Lost** **in** **the** **game**

** Game**

I was bored as usually. I was always bored cause there was never anything to do. I stared at my phone just as it let loose it's stupid ring tone and I grabbed it to see it was my friend Rory calling. "Whats do you want Rory?" I asked and he replied, "I'm having a sleepover I wondered if you wanted to come,"

"**Yeah I want to come oh and anyone else coming?"**

"**Only Isy."**

"**Isy? I thought she was at her new school. Well do you mind if I bring my Kingdom Hearts game with me?"**

"**I don't mind at all that'll just make things even better."**

"Oh good well I get my mum to drive me to your house right away."

"**Ok see ya later."**

"**See ya later Roars."**

**I rushed downstairs to my mum and asked her if I could go to Rory's sleepover.**

"**Fine pack your things."**

"**Thanks mum," I said before rushing back upstairs to pack. When I was down I went downstairs to find mum waiting.**

"**What took you so long?"**

"**I was packing mum."**

**We went into the car and mum drove me to Rory's house. Rory and Isy were waiting for me at the house's front door and when they saw me they rushed towards me.**

"**Did you bring the game?" Rory asked.**

"**Yep I brought it alright."**

"**Hey Brent what happened to your hair its so messy?" Isy asked.**

"**I'm growing it longer,"**

**Isy was wearing a stained T-shirt, which had the written in bold letters: ****School Sucks ****and a ripped pair of jeans.**

**Rory had a dirty pair of combat trousers and a T-shirt with a picture of Elvis holding a burger and the words Burger King on it.**

**We went inside to Rory's PS2 to play Kingdom Hearts but as Rory inserted the disk his Tv went haywire and sparks flow while a bright light appeared.**

**I felt like I was falling and the screaming of my to friends confirmed. I braced for impact but it didn't come so I opened an eyelid a little bit and to my amazement I was on Destiny Islands. "Destiny Island this can't be good," I complained before looking around for my friends and there they were right beside me unconscious. I shook both of them until they woke up. "Where are we?" Isy asked and me and Rory replied in unison, "Destiny 'effing Island!"**

**We started to look around when Isy screamed. "What is it?" I asked her without looking at her because I followed the scared look on her face and my eyes ended up looking at a Heartless nothing to be scared about…WAIT A HEARTLESS! The heartless jumped on Isy who screamed as it started to burrowing into her chest. I realised what it was doing so I found a stick and threw it at the heartless. The Heartless turned it's head just in time to see me throw the stick then it hit the heartless in the head and the heartless came after me while a bunch of other ones followed behind. I ran and ran but soon they were on my legs, arms, chest, head and they started to burrow into me as they were after my heart. As I gave up a blast of light came around me blowing the Heartless away and in my hand was the kingdom key, a type of keyblade. The heartless had now turned their attention on Rory and Isy. Rory had a backpack with him which had is most precious possession, his skateboard, so he got it out of the bag, got on it and rode around on it. His skateboard struck a few heartless making them disappear but more appeared to take their place. Isy on the other hand had no weapon and me and Rory watched in horror as the heartless burrowed through her chest before getting to there goal, her heart, which they greedily took. "I'm sorry guys I guess I'm just worthless. I'll miss you guys."**

**Isy then faded away. "NO!" I shouted getting angry and I slashed at the heartless killing them dozens at a time. Soon they were all gone and I started to sulk. "Isy was my friend and they had killed her but I will get her back somehow" I thought. **


	2. confession

Isy was falling in an endless pit of nothingness and she was starting to get bored so she looked through all her fun memories until she realised something was missing. "Lets see me, Rory and… oh my God I can't remember! Who is it that I can't remember?"

Meanwhile me and Rory were being attacked by heartless. I was slashing them with my keyblade but Rory only had his skateboard and it didn't effect them much. A heartless jumped at Rory from behind but I quickly took care of it. "Theres to many of them Brent! We have to run for it!"

"Damnit!"

We started to run passing small boats so we jumped in and started paddling the boat away. "Brent why are you so eager to kill those things they were once human?"

"Because they killed Isy so I can't forgive them that's why."

"Dude she was my friend too but I'm not going absolutely mad like you are!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Then what are ya!"

"I'm…I'm in love okay."

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"I love Isy always have always will."

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"I just can't believe it! You love ISY!?"

"Yes I love her and you better not tell anyone!"

"I wouldn't promise."

"Well we should probably find a way to get to Traverse town."

"Yeah but how?"

"I don't know."

Just then a gummi ship crashed into the water in front of us.

"Well that was convenient."

"You can say that again."

We boarded the gummi ship and flew off to Traverse town. We walked into Second district and got attacked by heartless. I jumped into the air landed on a heartless' head then jumped onto another one's head and repeated it continuously until all the heartless were gone. "On to Third district!"

We rushed off to Third district arriving when Donald, Goofy and Sora and on the ground.

"Hi whats up with you guys?"

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Brent and this is my friend Rory."

"Nice to meet you."

"What are you two doing here?" Donald asked.

"We lost a friend of ours she faded into darkness after a heartless took her heart." Rory replied and I looked to the ground not wanting them to see the tears that were forming.

"Tough call but if we work together we can find my friends and help yours." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"And the king!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah the King!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Ok we'll come with you guys right Brent?"

"Its ok with me." I said as I looked back up all the tears gone and a goofy smile in their place.

Then solider heartless appeared and we had to help defeat them.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rory swirl me around!"

They swirled me around and I slashed the heartless in each spin until they were gone. Then a big armor heartless appeared and we had to beat it. "Rory can I borrow you skateboard?" I asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed the skateboard and rode it up all the way the armor's helmet then shoved my keyblade into the gap in the armor around his neck killing it.

"Its dead!"

"If we work together nothing can stop us!"

"Isy I'm one step closer to save you just hang in there" I thought.


End file.
